The present invention relates to a microscopic specimen in which a object collected from the organism of an animal or plant is enclosed, particularly to a microscopic specimen which is suitable for use in studies undertaken by children.
Conventional microscopic specimens in which objects collected from the organisms of animals or plants are mounted are comprised as described below. Objects collected from the organisms of animals or plants are mounted on a glass plate at suitable intervals. A cover glass is fixed to the glass plate by applying a liquid adhesive to the periphery of the lower surface so as to cover the objects. Pieces of paper on which the names of the objects are indicated are pasted on the glass plate.
In the above-described conventional types of microscopic specimen, when the respective objects are recognized, they are confirmed by the names indicated on the pieces of paper pasted on the glass plate. However, there has been a problem that school children cannot easily recognize from the objects the entire image of the animals or plants from which the objects have been collected and which form parts of the animals or plants concerned. In addition, there has been a problem in that when school children unskilled in handling a microscope bring the object lens toward a specimen so as to focus the lens, the object lens is sometimes mistakenly brought down so far as to collide with the specimen and thus break the glass plate over the specimen.
The present invention has been achieved in consideration of these problems and it is an object thereof to provide a microscopic specimen which allows the entire image of an animal or plant from which an object has been collected and which forms part of the animal or plant to be recognized immediately at a glance, and which enables a beginner to safely study the specimen by observation without damaging it even if he mistakenly brings an object lens down so far as to strike the specimen.